The present invention relates to the field of guns.
It is well known that guns are used to shoot projectiles such as bullets at a target, and that bullets can be inserted into the chamber of a gun using an ammunition clip, which can be loaded into the gun. One advantage of using clips as opposed to separate bullets is that a relatively large number of bullets can be loaded into a gun in a relatively short period of time.
In the case of carbines, it is known that individual bullets can be stored in the butt of the carbine. While this approach permits ready access to a cache of extra bullets, it suffers from the drawback that a user may still be required to remove the bullets from the butt and insert them into a clip before the extra bullets can be utilized. This procedure may be time consuming and awkward, especially if the bullets are being accessed from the butt of the gun under time pressure or under fire.